tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman '''jest jedną z dwóch córek Alarica Saltzmana i Josette Laughlin. Gdy Kai wbija nóż w brzuch Jo, ona umiera. Aby nadal Sabat Bliźniąt mógł przetrwać, członkowie sabatu przenoszą bliźnięta do ciała Caroline Forbes. '''Elizabeth należy do rodziny Saltzman i Parker jest także członkiem Sabatu Bliźniąt. Historia Sezon 6 W ''Let Her Go'', ''Jo podejrzewa u siebie zatrucie pokarmowe, gdyż ciągle wymiotowała. Czarownica połącza się ze swoim bratem Kaiem magią. Po skończonym rytuale mówi kobiecie, że jest ona w ciąży. W [[A Bird in a Gilded Cage|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage]], ''Jo wraz z Alarickiem wybierają imię dla dziecka. W [[I Never Could Love Like That|''I Never Could Love Like That]], ''Jo informuje Elene o ciąży. W ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Josette i Bonnie zostały zaatakowane przez Lillian, podczas panieńskiego przyjęcia Jo Gdy Lily miała już się pożywić się Josette. Ciężarna kobieta w panice mówi wampirowi że jest w ciąży. Lillian wsłuchuje się w bicie serca i mówi przyszłej matce że spodziewa się bliźniąt.Jo mówi wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu i postanawiają nie mówić nic rodzinie kobiety o dzieciach by Sabat Bliźniąt nie użył ich przeciwko Kaiowi. W ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'','' Jo zostaje zaatakowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka nożem. Kobieta umiera na miejscu, jak wszyscy sądzą bliźnięta też. Sezon 7 W [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], ''Valerie Tulle odkrywa, że bliźnięta żyją dzięki zaklęciu Sabatu Bliźniąt, które przeniosło dzieci z ciała Jo do Caroline. W odcinku [[Postcards from the Edge|''Postcards from the Edge]], ''okazuję się, że bliźnięta są czarownikami i takimi jak ich wuj Malachai Parker, który nie posiadał własnej magii, a mógł ją czerpać z innych magicznych rzeczy. Bliźnięta zaczeły wypompowywać magie z Caroline, co prowadziło do jej wysuszenia. thumb|245px|Mała Elizabeth.W odcinku ''This Woman's Work, Caroline rodzi Lizzie oraz jej siostrę bliźniaczkę. Alaric nadaje jej na imię Elizabeth, aby uhonorować matkę Caroline. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', Alaric chcąc spełnić obietnicę daną Jo, postanawia przeprowadzić się wraz z swoimi córkami i Caroline do Dallas. Na początku Caroline nie radziła sobie z dziewczynkami, nie mogiłą ich uśpić. W futurospekcji odcinka widzimy Caroline wchodzącą do baru z bliźniaczkami. Kobieta pyta się barmanki gdzie może znaleźć Klausa. Barmanka odpowiada, że nikt nie widział go od trzech lat. W ''Requiem for a Dream'', Lizzie wraz z siostrą i Alarickiem dzwonią do Caroline przed pójściem spać. Dziewczynki bardzo stęskniły się za mamą, ponieważ musi uciekać przed łowczynią. W ''Gods and Monsters'', Caroline i Alaric zabierają córki do Armory, by za pomocą swoich rzadkich zdolności magicznych otworzyły drzwi do zbrojowni, które były zamknięte przez zaklęcie Bonnie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Ciekawostki *To przypadek w historii seriali Pamiętniki Wampirów oraz The Originals, gdy dziecko zginęło przed narodzeniem. **Pierwszym było dziecko Freyi. *Śmierć bliźniąt przypominała śmierć dziecka Robba i Talisy Stark z popularnego serialu "Gra o Tron". *Jej pełne imię to Elizabeth, które ma po matce Caroline. *To trzeci poród w historii oraz ''Pamiętniki Wampirów'''' oraz The Originals'' **Pierwszy Nadii drugi Hope. * Josie i Lizzie to pierwsze dzieci w urodzone przez wampira. * Josie i Lizzie tak samo jak Elena maja dwie matki. Wystąpienia Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''Let Her Go'' (wspominana) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (wspominana) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (wspominana) *''Because'' (wspominana) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (wspominana) *''I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime'' (wspominana) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (wspominana) Sezon 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (futurospekcja) *''Best Served Cold'' () *''Mommie Dearest'' (wspominana) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (wspominana) *''Cold as Ice'' (wspominana) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (wspominana) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (wspominana) *''This Woman's Work'' (urodziny) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flashforward) *''I Would for You'' (niemowle) *''Days of Future Past'' (wspominana) *''I Went to the Woods'' (wspominana) *''One Way or Another'' (wspominana) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (zdjęcie/wspominana) *''Kill 'Em All'' (wspominana) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Galeria Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne